


Three Little Words (2004)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Mind Games, Murder, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say they'd do anything for the person they love, but how far would you really go?  Would you kill for them?  Would you die for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words (2004)

The kid continues to stare at me in anticipation. Despite my best efforts and my stoniest gaze, he’s not fazed in the least. Fuck. With a sigh, I say to him coldly, “So, you want to know how I ended up here, eh? Well, what’s in it for me? I’ve learned by now that you never do something for nothing.” I smirk, “It’s bad business, and besides, in this day and age, it just doesn’t make a hell of a lot of sense. People aren’t in the habit of exercising their generosity any more, me included.” The kid pulls out a bottle of liquor he’d brought with him. “A bottle of gin, eh? Fuck, that’s the cheapest shit going, but what the hell. I’ve been dying for a drink and it’s not like I’ve got a lot of time anyway.” The kid hands it to me and I take a long swig, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. He leans forward expectantly, his head resting on his hands like some pre-pubescent schoolgirl eyeing her latest crush. 

I pull out a crumpled package of cigarettes and shake one out. Looking over at him, I ask, “Before I begin, do you mind if I smoke? When I have a lot of talking to do, I find a cigarette very relaxing. Besides, it gives me something to do with my hands.” I chuckle and continue, “That, and I guess I have what you might call an ‘oral fixation’…but more on that later.” The kid gives me his permission, not that I really give a damn one way or the other what he thinks, but I figure I’ll at least feign courtesy. I strike a match and light the end of the cancer stick, taking a huge drag. I close my eyes and gently blow out the smoke. Ahh, it feels almost as good as an orgasm. Almost.

I open my eyes and look at the kid again. He’s got auburn hair and these watery ice-blue eyes that kinda stare right through you. If I’d have known him twenty years ago when this all started, I might have been a little bit intimidated by him. I give a snort of contempt. Really, he’s just another snot-nosed brat. I could kick the shit out of him if I wanted to. “Alright kid,” I say. “Just so we’re clear on this, once I start, I don’t stop. You leave, I’m done, and I keep the booze. I don’t give a shit if you’re having a frigging heart attack.” The kid nods again. I grin. Chump.

“I guess it all started when I finished high school. We’d finished our last term, and I was planning on hanging around for the summer and finding a job in the fall…”

* * *

“Oh shit, Kaiba, I’m so sorry!” I sputter out, looking at the huge ding I’ve just put in the back of his Audi. I close my eyes and groan. Wouldn’t you know it, the very first time I take the car out on my own, I swerve to avoid a squirrel and wind up rear-ending Seto Kaiba. My dad’s going to kill me, but that’s nothing compared to what ol’ Moneybags is going to do to me.

Kaiba gets out of his car, cool as ever, and walks over to look at the damage. His eyes flick over to me for a brief moment, then back to the dent just behind his left rear wheel. He looks over at my car, noticing the crumpled front fender and cracked headlight. He gives me a strange smirk as he walks back over to his car. Shit, why doesn’t he say something to me? Insult me, yell at me, I don’t care, just give me some idea how much crap I’m in.

He comes back a minute later, cell phone in hand. He’s finishing up a conversation with someone, and all I catch is, “I don’t have all day, make it quick.” I groan again. Cops, I figure. Has to be. He finishes his call, leaning against the driver’s side door of his car, his arms crossed. And he’s still staring at me with that weird smirk.

Finally, I can’t take it anymore. His silence is irritating the hell out of me and I want to pound the shit out of him for standing there like a smug asshole. I walk over to him and give him a sharp jab in the chest. He looks at me and I say, “You know, you’re such a prick. Figures you’d call the cops on me. It’s bad enough I’m going to have to fix your car, but I’m going to be fined or wind up in jail, too. Fucking perfect.”

He rolls his eyes and gives me a small shake of his head, as though I were some sort of moron and he was just humouring me. “Who said I called the police?” he asks.

“I heard the end of your phone call. I know you called someone.”

He snorts contemptuously. “Idiot,” he says. “Like I need the police to deal with this –“ he gestures towards the two cars “ –inconvenience. Not that it’s any of your concern, but you overheard me talking to my driver. I have better things to do than stand here and exchange information with you.”

I can’t really think of anything to say in reply, so I change the subject. “So, Kaiba, when you get this fixed, make sure you send me the repair bill, ok?”

He smirks again. “No.”

Say again? I wrinkle my forehead in confusion and ask, “What the hell do you mean, ‘ _no_ ’? This was my fault, and I’ll pay to have your car fixed. I don’t need your charity, Moneybags!” Arrogant prick.

He laughs. “I’m not being charitable, Mutt. I’m being practical. I have some work that needs doing. You can work off your debt to me, and I’ll have your vehicle fixed.”

That’s an interesting twist; I wasn’t expecting that. “And what if I say no?” I ask defiantly.

“Hn. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t.”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?” I demand, raising my fists.

He sighs in annoyance. “Look, you have a choice. You either do as I ask, or you can go home and explain this to your father and tell him my lawyer will be in contact with him.” He runs his fingers across his throat and around his neck. “I think I might have whiplash and require _extensive_ therapy.” He looks at me with those dark cobalt eyes and I gulp involuntarily and look away.

Great. Blackmailed by Kaiba. I sigh. “Why me?” I ask.

He chuckles softly and says, “Come on, Jounouchi, I’ve seen the way you stare at me when you think I’m not looking. I’d have thought you’d jump at the chance to come work for me.”

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I turn away and pretend to cough. Damn, I wasn’t expecting that! Ok, if he wants to play that game, I’ll go on the offensive. “Yeah right, don’t flatter yourself. You might have the looks, but you’re still an asshole. Shit, if I want non-stop abuse, I’ll just go home.” I know he knows what my father’s like; he’s read the papers and seen the charges against him. Take that, Rich Boy!

His eyes widen in surprise and he stares at me in disbelief. Looks like my little remark hit harder than I’d expected as I see him frown slightly. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but just then, his limo pulls up. “Don’t go anywhere,” he says to me, turning on his heel and stalking off to the car, his trench coat flaring out behind him. While his back’s turned, I take a moment to admire the view. He comes back a few minutes later, and I just stand there trying my best to look pissed off.

His mask falters for a moment as he ponders whether or not to tell me what he’s really thinking. That would be a first. He looks at me and says, “It would mean a lot to me if you’d reconsider my offer.” That’s it. No contempt, no sarcasm, just a genuine statement. “We can discuss it tonight, if you’d like…or, right now.”

To say I’m utterly confused at this point is the understatement of the century. Kaiba’s the king of mind games, and he’s starting to make my brain hurt. I look at him and I say, “What are you getting at, Kaiba?”

He stands close to me, so close that I can feel his body brushing against mine. He takes my hand in his, and discretely brushes my palm against his groin. I fight back a moan as I feel his erection graze across my skin. He looks at me and asks, “Do you understand now?”

I look at him in shock, and the look he sends my way seems to say, ‘ _Believe me, I feel the same way_ ’. The next thing I know, I’m flinging myself in his arms, feeling him leading me to the waiting car. Once inside, everything becomes a blur of lips, tongues and fingers. We pull into his driveway, and it continues up the stairs and into his room. As he pounds me ruthlessly into the mattress, I scream his name in ecstasy. Soon after, with sweat running down his forehead, he screams mine. We collapse exhausted into each other’s arms until our desire once again peaks and we start all over again. Except this time, he’s a lot gentler, a lot more loving than the first time. I snuggle against his chest and doze off.

For the next three days, it’s pretty much the same routine. He gives me the run of the house while he’s at work, and when he comes home, we have wild sex until the wee hours of the morning. I still get shivers down my spine when I think of the way he could touch me. I also discovered my natural talent for giving head; hence, my self-diagnosed oral fixation. 

When I wake up, I hear him talking on the telephone to someone. When he hangs up, he looks at me, and seeing I’m awake, he smiles and walks over to me. “There’s something I need you to do,” he says. “The first part of your repayment plan.”

I smirk and say, “Oh, so I guess I’m not being paid to be your sex slave, eh?”

He looks at me and snickers. “Right,” he says, walking to the door. “You’re damned sexy, I’ll give you that, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before I ever pay for it. I’ll be downstairs once you’re dressed.”

I blink in confusion. Ok, so he doesn’t take well to after-sex humour. Good to know. I quickly dress and head downstairs. He’s standing there, a metal briefcase on the floor in front of him. 

He sees me and smiles. “I need you to make a delivery for me. Five, actually.”

“Ok,” I say. “What am I delivering, and to where?”

He hands me a list of addresses. “Your car has been repaired, and it’s out in the driveway. There are five parcels I need delivered, and they’re in the back seat. They’re gifts for business associates. Can you do that for me?” He gets this playful pouty look on his face and I grin. Kissing him on the tip of his nose, I say, “No problem,” and head out to the car.

The body shop that fixed the car was fantastic; I couldn’t even tell that there’d been a wreck. I bring the engine to life and take off to my first destination. At the first house a short, pudgy man with a moustache answers the door. I look at him strangely, thinking he looks vaguely familiar. 

”What?” he demands. I hand him the box Kaiba had given me. “What the hell is this?” he asks, and I merely shrug.

“I’m just the delivery guy,” I say. The guy grunts in acknowledgement and shuts the door. 

The next two deliveries go the same way. I get a creepy déja vu feeling when I see them, but I hand over the packages, and take off for the next address. I’m driving through a less-reputable part of town when someone runs in front of the car.

“Jesus!” I yell, slamming on the brakes. When I look out the windshield, ready to give the asshole a piece of my mind, my eyes widen in terror. There, looking back at me with his drunk, beady eyes is my father. I see they’re glassy, but not quite bloodshot. Wonderful. He’s had enough to be a threat to me, but not so much that I can easily take him out. I instinctively lock all the doors, but in a rage he punches the window and shatters the glass. I give a small yelp of surprise. Really, I didn’t think the old bastard had it in him.

He drags me out of the car and raises a fist to hit me. “You little son of a bitch!” he hisses at me. “You take my car and don’t come home for four days? I ought to drag you down to the cops and have you thrown in jail for stealing my car!” 

I prepare to defend myself, when suddenly he catches sight of the packages on the backseat of the car. 

“What the fuck are those?” he asks me, pointing into the back. 

“I got a job delivering packages,” I say. “Sorry, your blow-up doll is on backorder.” I get a backhand to the mouth for my smart-ass comment.

“Yeah, well let’s just see what you’re delivering that’s so great. Knowing what a little piece of shit you are, it’s probably drugs.”

I know it’s going to cost me, but I can’t help myself. “The little shit doesn’t fall far from the big shit,” I quip. Fuck, I was right…it cost me. I can taste the blood running from my lip. The old man reaches into the back seat, grabbing the packages. “Give it back,” I shout, lunging at my father. “You have no right…”

He punches me in the stomach, momentarily winding me. “If it’s in my car, I have every right,” he seethes. He gives me a quick upper cut, knocking me to the ground. I roll around in pain while he walks around to the other side of the car and pulls the paper off. He holds up a candy box and snorts, “What kind of fairy shit is this?” he demands as he opens the box. “For Christ’s sake, a grown boy delivering candy like some…” 

He never finishes his rant. As soon as he pulls the lid off the box, there’s a huge explosion. My father is launched twenty feet backwards, his head slamming into the side of a brick building with a sickening thud. My eyes grow wide in terror and it’s everything I can do to get up and move before the car explodes. The shockwave sends me flying across the street and I clutch my side in pain as I hit the opposite curb. I crawl up the sidewalk and lean against a building, panting breathlessly. I start to see people running out to see what happened, and given my less than stellar past, I don’t want to be seen anywhere near this. I summon all my strength and limp into the alley. Knowing I have to keep moving until I get to a safe distance, I work the back streets until I’m several blocks away. In the distance, I can hear the sirens of the emergency vehicles. I wonder if the other three packages had similar contents, and as I realize they probably did, I vomit into a dumpster.

I slowly make my way back to Kaiba’s place. As I’m walking, I suddenly realize why I recognized the other three men. They were members of The Big Five. I make my way up the driveway, in immense pain and shaking with rage. When I reach the front door, I find it locked. I ring the bell, but there’s no answer. I slump down on the porch and wait.

Shortly after midnight, I see his limo pull in. The porch is in darkness, so I don’t think he can see me. Good, I’ve got the element of surprise on my side. I stagger to my feet, the pain in my side killing me. As he nears my position, I jump out at him. “Bastard!” I yell as I try to punch him, but I’m weak, and I wind up giving him more of a shove. Really, it was pathetic.

He’s definitely surprised by my presence, and when he sees the mess I’m in, he gets this concerned look on his face. “Puppy, we have to get you inside,” he says, gently wrapping his arm around my waist and helping me inside. I try to shake him off. “Go fuck yourself,” I growl, but he ignores me.

He takes me up to his room and pulls off my clothes. He winces when he sees the large purple bruise forming on my side. He touches the area and I scream in pain. “It looks like you have a couple of cracked ribs,” he says. He picks up the phone and calls his doctor to the house to patch me up. While we’re waiting, he asks me what happened.

I look at him like he’s fucking crazy. “You’re a God damned lunatic!” I shout at him. “You used me to deliver fucking _BOMBS_ to the homes of The Big Five!”

“Ex-Big Five,” he corrects me gently.

“I don’t give a shit!” I shout again. “Kaiba, you sent me out to fucking kill people!”

“Shh,” he says soothingly, gently running his cool fingers down my cheek. His other hand trails to my crotch, and he begins to gently stroke me. I want to push him away from me, I’m so disgusted with him right now, but he makes me feel so good, and against my better judgement, I sit there. “Jounouchi, I love you so much.” I stop my ranting. I can’t believe the effect those three little words have on me. “I know you love me, too, don’t you?” His voice is gentle, calm. Weakly, I think that being with him makes me feel complete, needed. I nod stupidly, feeling the pleasure rising in my cock. “That’s why I needed you to do this job for me, Jounouchi. I couldn’t do it myself; I’d be the prime suspect. But, no one would ever suspect you, would they? I needed to get myself an alibi, and I knew I couldn’t trust anyone but you.”

I start to cry like a fucking baby as he says this to me. I know what I did was wrong, but somehow, doing it for him makes it seem ok. I feel him lean forward, his hot mouth engulfing my member, and the next thing I know, I’m screaming his name as I explode in his mouth. 

He licks his lips in that sexy way only he has, and asks me, “Did you get them all delivered?”

I shake my head. “I delivered three, then I ran into my father. He took the packages and opened them up on the side of the road.” He stares at me and I blink back tears, knowing I’ve disappointed him.

A look of fury flashes quickly across his face. He quickly recomposes himself and smiles at me. “It’s ok,” he says. “You’ll finish what you started, won’t you?” I nod, and he grins and stands up. “I know you will,” he says. “Because, you love me.” 

The doctor shows up and tapes up my side. He says I’ll be fine, but that I’ll be sore for a couple of weeks. As soon as he leaves, Kaiba slides back into the room and tenderly strokes my hair until I fall asleep. The next morning, he rolls over and kisses me softly on the forehead. I feel myself growing hard, and as he leans against me, I can feel his erection poking me in the hip. He tells me that until I feel better, I can be on top. As I’m sliding my cock into him, I realize just how much he must really love me, because Kaiba’s not one to give up control to anyone. Ever. When we’re finished, he gets up and asks me if I’m going to complete my job. 

I nod. “I love you,” I say. He nods and goes to take a shower.

While he’s in the bathroom, I get dressed and head into town. I shove my hands in my jacket pocket, nervously fingering the knife I have concealed there. All day, I wander around town, thinking up a plan on how to fix the terrible mess I caused. Finally, I decide to make it look like random robberies. I look up the men’s addresses in the phone book. Fortunately for me, they live fairly close together. I head to the first address and wait in the parking garage for it to get dark. The wait is long, but I keep telling myself I’m doing it for Kaiba. Finally, the first guy comes home, pulling his piece of shit Datsun into its parking space. When he climbs out of the car, I run up behind him, my arm around his throat. I can hear the panic in his voice as he yells, “Help!” but I give a sinister laugh and quickly slash his jugular vein with my knife.

Holy shit, the human body contains a lot of blood. Red fluid spurted from the gash, hitting his windshield, the wall, and even me. He gropes vainly for me, staring at me wide-eyed, his breath coming out in a soft gurgle. I look at him and recognize him as the one I had duelled long ago in the Virtual World. “Bastard!” I shout, kicking him in the ribs. I stand there for a few more minutes, waiting until he was beyond saving before I take off. As I run towards the next house, I don’t even think about whether or not there were witnesses. 

The second guy is a lot easier. He’s out for a jog and dressed all in Spandex. He sees me coming towards him with my knife, my jacket already splattered with blood, and he freezes. No shit! The guy is really terrified, and I’m pretty sure he would have pissed in his pants if I had given him the opportunity. I stab him through the heart, twisting the blade as I hit my mark. He grabs my wrist as the blood flows from the wound. As he starts to lose consciousness, he sinks to his knees, his hands slip from my wrist and he falls over. That’s it. I’ve done it, and Kaiba will be happy with me again.

I quickly pull off my jacket and wrap the knife up in it. I shiver in the cool night air, but I don’t care. Better to be caught looking like a foolish idiot than a blood-soaked murderer. As I start to walk back to Kaiba’s, I turn down a side street and see that a lot of people have already put out their garbage for the next morning. I pull out the knife and carefully shove it in one bag and keep walking. A few streets later, I stick my jacket in the trash. I grin to myself. The perfect crime.

* * *

Only it wasn’t. Well, I shouldn’t say that. I would have gotten away with it if it hadn’t been for those three little words and the fact that they had turned me into a blithering idiot.

About a week later, I turn on the TV and see that the top story is the recent death of The Big Five. The reporter goes on and on about it being a tragedy and all that shit. I roll my eyes. Good riddance, I say. Suddenly, something catches my attention and I turn up the volume.

“And while police have not officially charged Seto Kaiba, the court has seized all Kaiba Corp holdings and are currently investigating.”

“Bullshit!” I shout to the room. Just then, Kaiba comes into the room, his face pale. I look over at him. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I’m screwed!” he says. “My alibi, the rock-solid one I had on the first night, has turned up dead. The fat bastard had a massive heart attack, and now I have nothing to corroborate my story. Shit!”

I pull him into a hug and do my best to console him, my brain scrambling for an idea on how we can fix this. 

“You did well, Puppy,” he says to me as he kisses me roughly. “I love you for it.”

I press myself against him, and I wonder what’s next for us. I’m pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. Kaiba opens it, and on the porch are three uniformed police officers.

The first looks at him coldly and says, “Seto Kaiba, I’m here to take you into custody for the murders of –“

“Wait,” I say, interrupting the cop as I push Kaiba behind me. He looks like he’s ready to book me for daring to stop his little prepared speech. Asshole. “Kaiba didn’t have anything to do with this.” I look over at him, and he’s looking back at me, like he’s wondering what the hell I’m doing. I take a deep breath and without thinking, I react. “It was all me,” I say. The cops simply stare at me like I’m insane, and I hear Kaiba let out a small sigh of relief behind me.

“I beg your pardon?” Officer Asshole asks me.

“I said I did it.”

Well, that’s more than enough to satisfy those pricks. They take me downtown, wanting to record an ‘ _official statement_ ’. I sit in the interrogation room with Officer Asshole and some other cop who’s acting all like he’s there to help me out and be my friend. Jackass. Once the tape starts, I say, “I had a guy make me the bombs and then I went out and delivered them to the homes of The Big Five. The bombs were placed in chocolate boxes and when the lid was taken off, a pressure device detonated the bomb. The explosive was small enough that not too much area would be taken out.” The last part I made up completely, but I hope that they buy that line of crap. Hell, I know no more about bomb making than I do about quantum physics. 

Officer Jackass turns to me and asks quietly, “Would you be willing to give up the name of your explosives supplier? They might go easier on you with that information.”

Shit. I have no idea where the hell Kaiba got those things. Guess I have to go for the hard-ass routine. “Sorry, I’m not a snitch. No deal.” Officer Jackass pleads with me for a few more minutes, but eventually, he gives up.

Officer Asshole gets in my face and asks, “What about the man killed in the car explosion? We’ve done some investigation, and know it was your father. We’ve been looking for you to inform you of his death, but under the circumstances, it looks like you already knew.”

I shrug and reply, “That wasn’t supposed to happen. He ran in front of my car, took my packages and opened them up.” I neglect to mention that I’m not sorry the bastard died.

“That’s convenient,” Officer Asshole sneers. “You expect me to believe that it was pure coincidence that the man who put you through years of abuse just so happened to be in the area that night?”

“I don’t give a fuck what you believe,” I say, watching the cop’s face turn purple with rage. “I’ve been straight with you to this point, and I know I’m in a world of shit, so why the hell would I lie about this? Sorry to disappoint you, but it really was just an accident.”

Officer Jackass looks at his partner and says, “The kid’s got a point, Jim.” Then he looks at me and shakes his head. He says, “So, let’s just say it was an accident. Why stab the other two? Why not just go and get more explosives? That doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.”

Officer Asshole disagrees. He gives a sarcastic laugh and says, “Sure it does. Murderers often act out of desperation and convenience when things don’t go as planned. Isn’t that right?” He gives me a smack in the back of the head. I glare at him, but say nothing. “My only question is why’d you do it?”

For the first time during the entire interview, I answer honestly. “Because I love him and I wanted to make him happy.”

* * *

I crush out my fourth cigarette and finish off the bottle. I lick my lips as I look over at the kid. He’s staring at me, a rapt expression on his face. I push my chair back and stand up. I hear his small voice ask me, “What happened after that?”

“Nothing,” I say, turning my back to him.

“Unacceptable!”

I turn around and stare at the kid in surprise. “What the fuck do you mean, ‘ _unacceptable_ ’?” I demand irritably.

“You have to tell me what happened next. I mean, after you were arrested and up until now.”

I laugh bitterly, and it comes out sounding like a hoarse bark. “Alright, I’ll tell you.” I sit back down and light another cigarette. “After I was arrested, I was put into a holding cell until the arraignment. Of course, I had to plead guilty; I’d confessed to the cops, and changing my plea would open up a whole shitload of questions and investigations. Lucky for me, I got an early trial date – only three weeks to wait. The prosecution figured it would be a pretty open-and-shut case, and didn’t see the point of delaying with further investigation. For those three weeks, Kaiba came to visit me every day. He’d tell me about his day, tell me that he missed me, and that his lawyers were working round the clock to find some technicality that would get me off. And, after every visit, he’d tell me that he loved me and that we’d be together soon.” I exhale, blowing small smoke rings as I do. I smirk as the kid moves his head to the side to avoid them. “I was officially charged with five counts of first-degree murder and one count of criminally negligent homicide. During the trial, Kaiba was called to testify. While on the stand, he told the jury that he’d been completely taken by surprise that I was capable of such a heinous act, and that while he wasn’t sorry The Big Five were gone, he felt sorry for the victims’ families. Fucking liar. I wanted to stand up and tell everyone that he’d been the mastermind and I’d been the pawn, but then he would have wound up in jail, and I for some stupid reason, I felt I couldn’t let that happen. When he left the stand and returned to his place in the gallery, he mouthed, ‘ _I love you_ ’ to me as he walked by. I smiled at him, confident that he’d find a way to get me out of this.”

I lean forward, my elbows on my knees and I stare coldly at the kid. He leans back in his chair, slightly taken aback by my sudden movement. I smirk nastily and say to him, “But you know, he never did find a way. I don’t know if it was because he couldn’t, or because he really just didn’t give a damn. In the end, the jury convicted me on all counts of the indictment, and since I was now labelled as a ‘ _mass murderer_ ’, they felt I was a detriment to society and sentenced me to the death penalty. Kaiba came to the sentencing hearing, and when the verdict was read, I turned around to look at him, and I swear to God I saw a smirk cross his face. They brought me to this dump, and I’ve been sitting here and growing older for the past twenty years. Of course, my lawyer went through all the usual legal crap of appeals and filing petitions and whatever the hell else they do, but as you can see, nothing good came of it. In that time, I saw Kaiba once more. He told me that I’d been a good puppy and had served my purpose, but it was now time for him to move on. As he left, I called out his name and told him that I still loved him. He never turned back, he never even slowed down; he just kept on walking.” 

I crush out my cigarette and say to the kid, “That’s really the end, kid. Tonight is the night they finally carry out my sentence.” I chuckle as I look at him sitting there in his chair on the other side of the small table. A guard comes over and tells us that we only have five minutes left. I nod, and watch silently as he walks back to his desk and props his feet up, watching some ridiculous sit-com. I look back at the kid and with a shrug I say, “That’s my story; believe it if you want, chalk it up to the bullshit rantings of a con if you want. You asked, I told.” I laugh and say, “Hell, if you tell it to all your little friends, maybe a little bit of me will live on after I’m gone, eh?” The kid gives me a faint smile as he looks down at his hands. He stands up and puts on his jacket to leave. 

“Hey kid,” I say, and he looks up at me. “Do me a favour – say hi to your mom for me. I know she was pretty disgusted with me for everything that happened, but maybe if you tell her the truth, she won’t think her big brother is as much of an asshole as she thought.”

The kid nods and zips up his coat. As he’s walking out the door, I call out one more question. “Hey kid, you never told me; what’s your name?”

“Katsuya,” he yells back and waves. Hn. How do you like that? Maybe Shizuka doesn’t hate me as much as she pretended to. I smile to myself as the guards take me back to my cell to wait for tonight. I think about a lot of things in that time. I think about when we were kids and my biggest concern was whether or not I’d get a rare card in my Duel Monsters pack. I think about the times I spent with Shizuka. I think about Yugi and the gang and wonder what they’re all doing. Yugi used to visit me every week and give me updates on everyone, but I haven’t seen him in probably five years. I told him it would probably be best if he stopped coming. I can still see those huge amethyst eyes filling up with tears as he left me for the last time. Yeah, I feel guilty about it, but the little guy didn’t need to be a part of all this, and I didn’t want the pity. But mostly, I think about Kaiba and the love I thought we shared. For him, it had been all a big act to get me to do his dirty work. Yeah, it was a shitty thing to do to someone, but he’s not totally to blame. I was the one who was stupid enough to buy into it. I understand now that you can’t go from hating someone to loving them; it’s just not possible. It’s ironic to say as I sit here on Death Row, but live and learn.

Eventually, the guards come for me, along with a priest. I listen to what the old man says, but I really don’t pay too much attention. I keep thinking about soft chestnut brown hair and a pair of cobalt blue eyes. Yeah, I know I’m pathetic, but when he said those three little words to me, well, I lost my ability to think clearly.

They lead me down the hallway and through a small door. As they strap me down, I look out at the small group of people assembled. I give a small gasp as I see those cobalt blue eyes peering back at me. I close my eyes and open them again, giving my head a shake as I do just to make sure I’m not dreaming. Sure enough, they’re still there. They’re older, colder and more distant than I remember, but I’d know them anywhere. And hidden deep beneath the iciness, I see a faint glimmer of light. They place the hood over my head, and then there is only darkness. But in my mind, I can still see those eyes, and in my mind, I know that he truly loves me. There are no more thoughts as I slip into unconsciousness.

They say love is blind. That’s bullshit. Love blinds you; it makes you do stupid things that in your moments of greatest delusion you would never even consider. Love turns you into a stark raving lunatic – irrational, paranoid and downright insane. That’s what happened to me, and look what it got me. If I knew then what I know now, would I ever consider doing something like that for somebody? Fuck no. Would I ever do something like that for _him_? Hell yeah, maybe even twice.


End file.
